The first and most disgusting kiss ever
by Freak-N-Crazy
Summary: ONE-SHOT: “So who is the most girlish looking here?” They all turned their heads in Sirius’s direction. “What?”


**The first and most disgusting Kiss ever!**

**Disclaimer:** I own the computer in which I type this on. YAY I own something!

**Summary:** ONE-SHOT: "So who is the most girlish looking here?" They all turned their heads in Sirius's direction. "What?"

**A/N:** Just a quick little thought I had so I just had to type it up. Poor poor Sev.

**The 1 and only Chapter: **

The 14-year-old Remus Lupin walked into his dorm to find his 3 best friends rolling around in laughter.

"It's brilliant, and we will do it in front of the whole school too", James Potter laughed out, ruffling his hair as he did.

"What's going on now?" Remus asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Sirius Black smirked evilly while Peter Pettergrew rolled off his bed in a fit of laughter. James shook his head a little Peter before turning to Remus.

"We just had the most brilliant idea Remus…" James began but he was rudely interrupted by a loud noise from Sirius.

"Ok.Ok, Sirius here had a brilliant idea", James muttered ruffling his hair again as Sirius smirked proudly.

"Well you know how poor Sevy Poo can't get a girlfriend. Well we thought we would give him one", Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Remus rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"Well one of is to dress as a girl and confess our un-dying love to him in front of the school! Oh I can just imagine his face when the wig comes off to revel our identity"

Remus frowned, though he didn't say anything as the 3 boys rolled around in another fit of laughter. Peter looked as though he was going to die an second from lack of oxygen.

After they had all calmed down James looked between the 3 of them, "Now we just have one last thing to figure out." He smirked and said, "So who is the most girlish looking here?"

They all turned their heads in Sirius's direction.

"What?"

"Aww, come on Sirius. We all know your such a cutie", Remus teased. He couldn't believe he was actually encouraging this. Hey, any excuse to see Sirius in a skirt will do.

Peter rolled over in laughter again while Sirius just shot Remus a nasty look. James just sniggered.

The next morning the Gryffindor table had an unknown guest at their table. A funny looking dark haired girl who strangely looked a lot like Sirius Black sat with a few boys. They were chatting happily and looking eagerly out at the doorway in which the Slytherin's entered the great hall through, all ignoring the odd looks their new friend was getting. Not to mention the glares of a certain red head.

When the slouching Slytherin form of Severus Snape entered the hall the Sirius Black look-a-like jumped up and made her way over to him. The other boys watched eagerly, mischief in their evil eyes.

"Hi Sev!" cried out a rather funny sounding voice.

Severus looked up to see an extremely wonderful site. There in front of him was an almost pretty girl, though she did have a bit of a manly appearance.

Sirius grinned what he hoped was girly, "You know there's something I need to tell you Sevy Poo"

Severus didn't know what to think. Sirius took a few more steps towards him. Neither of them noticed the howling laughter of Peter as rolled over the floor or James and Remus's attempts to shut him up.

"What?"

"Well I just wanted to tell that I'm absolutely, in truly dooly love with you, you greasy sex bomb", said Sirius in his most romantic girly voice ever though the whole time all he was thinking was, I can't believe I am doing this, I can't believe it.

Snape's face light up so much Sirius had to try not to laugh. He could hear the others laughter now.

Snape was stuttering badly and everyone in the room was watching. Sirius grinned wickedly and was about to rip off his raven coloured wig when Severus suddenly jumped out at him.

The whole school erupted with laughter as Severus Snape practically snogged Sirius Black. As the wig hit the floor both boys almost threw up. Well Sirius nearly threw up a few seconds before that.

Poor Severus screamed before running off through the crowd of laughing students, as James, Remus and Peter made there way over to the very sick looking Sirius.

"Well that's what you get for playing nasty tricks on people Sirius" Remus said happily looking down at his glaring friend.

"Ugh, that was my first kiss"

With that the three of them exploded into another fit of laughter as their friend started wiping his tongue clean.

Aaahhh the joy's of Marauding.


End file.
